1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for a string retainer for the strings of a guitar or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a fixture for a string retainer for fixing the string retainer which retains the end or the middle portion of the string and which permits adjustment of the height of the string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, in order to adjust the height of the strings, e.g., in an electric guitar, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a tail piece 2 or a bridge 3 is fixed to a body of the guitar by screwing an adjustment screw 5 having a large-diameter male thread portion 5a on the lower portion and a small-diameter male thread portion 5b on the upper portion into an embedded nut 4 in the body 1. The screw 5 is loosely inserted into a fixing hole 7 of the tail piece 2 and a nut 6 is screwed onto the small-diameter male thread portion 5b projecting from the fixing hole 7.
The moving of the tail piece 2 or the bridge 3 has been carried out by unloosening the nut 6 and the screw 5, moving the screw to the upper portion and tightening the nut 6 again (FIG. 3).
The tail piece 2 or the bridge 3 are securely fixed against the screw 5, being held by the nut 6, however, since there is a manufacturing clearance between the embedded nut 4 and the screw 5, the tail piece or the bridge cannot be securely fixed against the body 1 of the guitar. Therefore, in the tail piece, the string and retainer and in the bridge, the string middle portion retainer, tension of the string and the height of the string become unsteady, thereby producing problems in the acoustics.